Mending Broken Wings
by Fantastically-Chaotic
Summary: A cheerful, reckless, and carefree Osakan finds herself in the orbit of the Seigaku Regulars - the last place she thought she'd be. RyomaXOC. Follows the Anime-storyline.
1. Introduction

**This is an intro.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**

* * *

**

My name is Okada Enma.

At first, my name served only as a joke.

I was often bullied by upperclassmen, just because – just for laughs.

They started going after my friends too.

They went after my friend's friends too.

I couldn't let it go on anymore.

I couldn't let them hurt my fellow classmates.

I couldn't cry anymore.

There weren't any tears left now.

I fought them.

Defeated them.

Narrowly.

With them gone, more came.

I fought them too.

I'm good at fighting.

If I don't say so myself.

I'll do anything to protect my friends, even if it comes to blows.

When I came to a new school, I maintained that philosophy.

I tried fighting the Captain.

To this day he's the only one who's defeated me in a brawl.

He dragged me into Tennis.

I only agreed because I wanted to defeat him.

I never thought I wouldn't have come to think of him the way I do.

To love him. To have unflinching loyalty toward him.

If anyone were to ever hurt him…

I'd gut them like fishes…

Because of him, I came out of my own shell.

Got stronger.

Became the fastest of the fastest.

Became freer than a bird. 

I'll do anything to run wild now.

I'll do anything to feel a rush through my body.

I do anything to live up to the name 'Devil'.


	2. The Ruffian

**This is just a revamp of a story I had on quizilla – lucky for all of you, my writing has improved a lot! Hopefully people won't mind that I'll be sticking with the basic plot of Prince of Tennis…if you don't – well you know where the back button is. :3 …People probably won't read this fic…..well not a lot….. *SIGH***

**Admittedly I really want to change the girl's uniform because it's the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life. So it'll probably just be a black blazer – probably with a badge saying Seigaku where a breast pocket would normally be, white button down top, and a green plaid skirt. DON'T LIKE, BACK BUTTON! **

…**.Not a lot of people are going to read this fic – I know it. *headdesk***

**Disclaimer: ….I don't own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did...cuz if I did...Tezuka and Fuji would totally be a couple...;;;  
**

**

* * *

**

I guess if you really want to hear how I got into this mess…well I guess I'll tell you. Let's start at the beginning of the end, because telling you the whole thing would eat up my patience. I was transferred to Seigaku by my father, a mangaka – I wasn't happy about it either, but I couldn't really say anything since it had already been done. Ryuzaki-sensei tried to recruit me to the girls' tennis team – I wouldn't have that either. 

"I refuse."

"You haven't even heard the extent of what I'm asking!"

"I kno' what yer going to ask Ryuzaki-sensei…" The small girl looked out the window of the classroom, down at the tennis team. "I don't play tennis anymore – I don't wanna."

"Why not? Just because you got injured doesn't me -"

"It ain't cuz of that!" The girl snapped, piercing crimson eyes aiming at the older woman's face. "I just don't wanna! I ain't interested in training with people who ain't even in my league…"

"How can you be so arrogant?"

"We both kno' it's true. Udagawa's training regiments are 10x harder than Seigaku's …I wouldn't even be breaking a sweat."

"Just because you say no to me, doesn't mean other people won't ask." She said with a sigh.

"I kno'. But Ima stubborn person." She cracked a smile.

Ryuzaki sighed and shooed her away. "Go, I don't want to talk to an arrogant brick wall anymore."

"Roger Dodger. See ya around, Ryuzaki-sensei."

She shuffled out the door. Ryuzaki sighed and shook her head. "What a kid." Honestly she had never seen such disrespect in a child, especially when her father had been so polite when he came in….it must have been the Osakan in her.

"I don't have ta go home right away…"The girl who had been in Ryuzaki's office a few minutes before had found herself in her classroom – the last place she wanted to be at the moment. She stretched her leg, feeling the tense muscles resist. "A run prolly wouldn't hurt."

She ran past the boy's tennis courts, and would have kept going if she hadn't seen what she saw. Two freshmen, one with a long, shaved head and the other with a bowl cut – looking tired and then another freshman with the most obnoxious voice she had ever heard.

"You guys really suck!" The brunette said. His voice like cut glass.

The girl skidded to a stop at the gate, where a few sparrows had already landed.

"You can say that, but this is our first try at tennis." Said the boy with the shaved head.

Bowl head kid. "We can't hit that small thing with just 10 balls." She looked at the other end of the court and saw the can they were trying to hit.

"Horio, with 2 years of tennis experience, will now try his hand!"

He missed every shot.

"Ah~! I kno' this game!" The girl cheered with an enthusiastic grin as she opened the gate. "I used to play it in Udagawa~! How much is the bounty? 100,000 yen~? Or 200,000 yen~? What about 300,000 yen~!" She looked at the second years who were also on the court, her red eyes made her look downright mischievous.

"It's only 10,000. With a 200 yen entrance fee." Said the tan one with the green headband.

The girl pouted. "Awww….I left all my money at home… Oh well." She shrugged and looked at her fellow freshmen. "So did any of ya guys hit the weighted can? Oh, and how many balls did ya use? There's a 500 yen fee for each ball ya kno'!" She laughed.

"EH?" The trio shouted in unison. "500 yen…? Weighted?"

"That's enough!" The boy with the headband covered her mouth, but she just stomped on his foot and ghosted away from him as soon as he let go.

"Yeah, yeah, chunyoro~! The can's filled up with rocks so nobody can knock it down! It's a scam and ya guys fell for it!" She laughed harder. "Nee, ya guys have 5,200 yen each? If ya don't I'm sure the punishment isn't _too _bad!"

"Why you…!" The second years lunged for her, but another voice made them pause.

"Let me try."

Everyone turned around to see a boy, another freshman, get off the fence and pick up a racquet. The girl nearly purred. "Ah~? Are ya doin' this to save them? Do ya even know how to knock it down? Do ya want a hint~?"

The bowl-cut boy pulled on her sleeve. "Do you know how to knock it down?"

She nodded. "Yep! It's a mega easy!"

Horio called out to the next victim. "Don't do it, Echizen! You'll never hit it!"

Echizen grabbed a ball and looked at the can from his side of the court. "You can't knock it down if you went directly at the can."

The girl grinned. "He's got it! He's got it, chunyoro~!"

"What are you talking about….?" The tanned second year said nervously.

"Because of the rocks in there, right?" Echizen's eyes darted over to the girl.

She nodded and bounced a little in excitement, clenching her fists in front of her. "Yep, yep! So now what, Echizen~?"

He served instead of saying his answer. The ball whizzed over the net and hit the back of the top of the can, sending it toppling over. The rocks rolled out of its insides like an avalanche.

"Awesome, he hit the top of the ban with pinpoint accuracy!"

"Ahhh! The upperclassmen really are cheating! That's so dirty!" Horio exclaimed.

The girl whacked him on the head. "I just told ya that, chunyoro! The game is a scam the upperclassmen play on the new freshmen!"

"Shut up! What does a newcomer know?" The second year yelled. The girl made a face at them, pulling down the bottom of her eye and sticking her tongue out at them.

"Damn brat, you shouldn't be doing that!" The tanned one hissed, looking like he was actually going to clobber this girl.

He was interrupted though, by a ball hitting the can again. They all looked up as Echizen served and hit the can again. "If I hit it 100 times, are you going to give me 1,000,000 yen?" He asked, practically thumbing his nose at them.

"Yeah, yeah~! Pay up ya dirty, cheating lot~" the girl chirped, joining in on Echizen's fun. The super-freshman hits it two more times.

"A…awesome control…" Horio sputtered.

Echizen tucked the racquet under his arm and walked up. The girl holds her hand out to the two upperclassmen. "50, 000 yen! Cough it up!"

"You bitch!" Spat the tanned one. "How could you use that tone with a junior?"

"Cuz I don't care what ya are! A cheater is a cheater is a cheater, chunyoro!" She spat right back.

Echizen speaks up, nonchalantly of course – can't act like he really cared now. "Just because you were born a year earlier…doesn't justify you doing something like this."

"Why you!" He made for Ryoma, the girl stepped in front of him.

"If it's a fight ya want, look at the Osakan, chunyoro!"

Just when the tanned upperclassmen reeled his fist back to punch her lights out, and trust me, he was going to, the sound of a ball hitting a can interrupted him. They all looked across the courts, only to see another upperclassmen with black spiky hair and round purple eyes.

"Oh! I hit it! Lucky~" He rested his racquet on his shoulder and grinned. He came up behind Echizen and the girl. "Hey, hey, Arai. Just because the seniors aren't here doesn't mean you can bully the new freshmen…You won't either."

Arai was finally shaken enough. "Momo, something came up, so I'm leaving first…" him and his friend left. The girl's eyes narrowed and as Momo and Echizen talked, and the trio watched them, she slipped away. She followed Arai, and his buddies, off-campus and picked a fight… 

"Is this a joke? A tiny girl has been giving you lot so much trouble?" A tanned second-year with a green headband took a look at his classmates, who were beaten and on the floor.

"S-sorry…Arai, she's strong…" With that he fell unconscious.

Arai growled and looked down at the freshman across from him. "How dare you have this kind of attitude! I'm a second-year – you should respect me!"

"Just cuz yer older than me, doesn't mean ya can just push me around. Ya gotta earn respect, not expect it." Her crimson eyes pierced him.

Arai couldn't believe it! He was being talked back to by a tiny, flat-chested freshman, who's messy, chin-length blonde hair made her look like a boy! She didn't even look like she could lift a 2 kg weight! He reached forward and grabbed her by the collar of her uniform, lifting her into the air. "How dare you give me such an attitude!" He snarled and reeled his hand back to punch her, but her knee collided with his stomach before he could do anything. He instantly dropped her and gripped his stomach, leaving him open to a punch across the face, sending him down onto his back.

"N…No more! Please!"

"If I see ya bothering anymore freshmen like the ones ya were scamming with the can, I'll come back and beat ya down again. Got it, chunyoro?" Her eyes looked like they were on fire, at least in the twilight, it scared the crap out of Arai. A few birds gathered on the rooftops surrounding the alley to watch the two children.

"H…Hai!" 

I wasn't a violent kid, don't get me wrong here. I just didn't like seeing upperclassmen abusing their underclassmen. Old habits, I guess. I liked fighting, and I was good at it for someone of my size, especially after all the fights that would break out in Udagawa…that was notoriously violent school with demons running through the halls – I swear. So, Arai wasn't much of an opponent for me. As for Ryuzaki…I guess I _was _giving her a hard time…but she should have known from her research that I wouldn't want to play again. I guess she was just persistent and hopeful…maybe I shouldn't have…

* * *

**And that's that. Rate and Review~?**

**BTW: Chunyoro doesn't mean much, 'Chun Chun' is the sound that a bird makes and yoro doesn't seem to mean anything - I looked it up. So yeah. She has a catchphrase. XD  
**


	3. Was That Really All For Arai?

**I didn't expect this story to be very…liked. Most people pair Ryoma with Fuji, Tezuka, or ugh…Sakuno…..I for one would pair him with Momo or Tezuka…..probably Tezuka cuz I could see them doing it and Tezuka just being: "BE SEIGAKU'S PILLAR OF SUPPORT!" XDDDDD**

…**I'm sick I know. Anyway – enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I know, I don't own Prince of Tennis. Jeez….THANKS FOR HELPING ME MAINTAIN A HIGH SENSE OF SELF-ESTEEM GUYS. :I**

**

* * *

**

I didn't see Ryoma, Horio, or those other two for a few days after that, but by the time I had – everyone knew that I had beat up Arai and his friends. Arai wouldn't even make eye contact with me now, but from what I had heard, he had left the underclassmen alone for the most part. Now the upperclassmen left me alone, and the freshmen thought I was some ruffian. I didn't mind, I still had the birds that fluttered and flapped around me – like I was made of seed or something. They were always around. I guess birds of a feather really do stick together. 

"Until now, Echizen has been able to show off his skills. That won't happen from now on." Horio and the other two members of the trio were leaning on the fence surrounding the girls' courts.

"Why is that? He played on par with Momoshiro-sempai." The lanky one asked.

Horio looked like he was enjoying the attention from the other two. "Momo-sempai had an injured leg, he didn't play seriously. If a Seigaku regular played for real…Echizen wouldn't stand a chance!"

"But I'm still going to cheer for Ryoma-kun! All the freshmen will be counting on him!" said the one with the bowl-cut.

"That's the ticket, chunyoro~!" a voice came from a little ways away, and a few birds settled on top of the fence.

The trio turned around and nearly pissed themselves. The crimson-eyed girl grinned deviously and put Kachiro into an affectionate headlock. "I like your optimism kid! Mega sad I can't share it." She let him go.

"What do you mean?" asked the one with the shaved head.

"A freshman? Against second-year regulars? Even if he's as good as I hear he won't last long, chunyoro…"

"That's what I said!" Horio exclaimed.

"Ah! Ryoma-kun!"

Echizen walked up with his racquet tucked under his arm, as inscrutable and calm as ever.

"Ryoma-kun, we're cheering for you!" said the boy with the bowl cut, as encouragingly as possible.

"We're counting on you to beat the regular members! Right?" He looked at the girl, hoping to get her support.

She glances in Ryoma's direction. "Are you kidding? He's mega screwed!"

The bowl-cut kid turned to her, eager to defend his 'hero. "That's horrible to say!"

She laughs and throws an arm around Ryoma's shoulders. "C'mon he knows I'm kidding, besides it's not like he really cares what I think! Nee, Echizen?" She paused and looked at him, her crimson eyes widening a little "Unless… ya've noticed too! Oh how noble of ya~! Knowing ya don't stand a chance, but ya don't want to let down yer fellow freshmen! How sweet, how sweet, I definitely want to come now!" She slapped him hard on the back.

"Itai…"

"Pshhhhhhhhh…" A hiss rang out and stopped all cheering – and even Ryoma. "Hey freshmen." You had to admit – the voice was pretty deep and scary.

The trio straightened up, afraid for their lives. "Hai!"

"Stop slacking off. Now go!" He gives them a scary look and they scatter, leaving Ryoma and the girl standing there.

"Oi." The scary second-year looked at Ryoma.

"Yeah?"

…And cue weird stare-down.

The girl looks from the snake then to Ryoma. They were just staring at each other, you could _actually_ feel the tension radiating off them. The snake's totally scary face glaring knives into Ryoma's totally impassive glance. A bird squawks in the background, breaking the tension…..thank god for that bird. I bet the momma bird is quite proud of its accomplishments. In fact, if the girl ever came across that bird, she'd give it a trophy. She didn't know what a bird would want with a trophy but still…the bird deserves a goddamn trophy!

"Aren't you two freshmen?" the second-year asked.

"Yes…I'm leaving now." Ryoma started to walk off. The girl lingered a bit and stared at the second-year for a moment longer before giggling and trotting off after Ryoma.

"What a mega scary guy!" She giggled.

"Un…"

"Ya sure are talkative ain't ya?"

"Un."

The girl gives him a look, but smirks and playfully jabs him in the arm.

"Itai…"

"Oh it didn't hurt, man up."

Echizen just pouted. The two of them walk together for a while, the girl's head going every which way – so she didn't notice the girl with twin braids come into view until Ryoma pushed his racquet into her knee.

"Aah! Ryoma-kun!" she exclaimed.

"You bend your knees too much, and don't flip your wrists like that…you opened your shoulders too wide, and your hair is too long – you should cut it."

"That must kill with the ladies, nee Echizen?" The girl's fang poked out as she grinned at Echizen mischievously, birds chirping overhead as they kissed the air. The boy beside her only shrugged and they entered the courts, the second-years hushing to a whisper as they turned to watch the exclusive super-freshman.

"Echizen!" The trio runs up.

"It's almost time!"

"Good luck, we'll be cheering for you! Right?" He looked at the crimson-eyed girl again.

"Hai, hai~ I'd love to see the noble freshman in action~! Even if he'll just crumble into a bunch of little bits!" She laughs.

The bowl-cut kid gives her a concerned look. "…I know you're kidding, but that's a little mean."

"Ah c'mon, Echizen's a big boy. If he doesn't like it, he'd tell me and I'd stop!" She jerks a thumb at the tennis player beside her.

Ryoma glances over at her, and then away, all in one smooth move.

Horio looks over at the second years. "Look, even the upperclassmen are interested in you."

A racquet is waved down, barely a centimeter from the crimson-eyed girl's shoulder. "Huh?" She looks up to see the snake boy again.

"You're in my way. Move." He said curtly.

Horio and the other two looked horrified. "Sumimasen! Kaidoh-sempai!" They bolt, leaving the girl and Ryoma with Kaidoh. 

And cue awkward stare-down. 

The girl looks between Ryoma and Kaidoh curiously, wondering which one would break – oh Kaidoh! He lets out another hiss, wipes his lip – elbow brushing past the girl's head – and walks away. He walked like a zombie, by the way.

The girl blinked. "He walks like a zombie…"

Apparently he was still within earshot, because he immediately turned and hissed sharply at her. "Mega kowaii!" She grimaced and turned to Ryoma. "I'm gonna get off the courts before I die from a tennis ball wound."

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"It could happen!" She sighed and regained her cheerful disposition. "Don't embarrass yerself now!" 

Ryoma crushed his competition…though his competition was very skilled in the first place. They were a joke! Slow and amateurish, it almost made the girl sick to her stomach. Though something else unsettled the girl – deeply. 

Fan girls. 

She was standing right next to them too, and throughout the entire thing she was giving them weird looks and stepping slowly away from their rabid antics. Eventually she reunited with Horio and the lanky boy, and eventually the first part of the tournament was over and she followed them onto the courts to congratulate the guy.

"That was amazing Ryoma-kun!" the lanky one exclaimed.

"You beat all of them without giving up one set!" Horio gushed.

The girl blinked and reached forward to put her hand on his forehead, making Ryoma pull away from the contact. "Ya ain't even sweating!" She took her hand back. "Mega impressive….I GUESS!" She sticks her tongue out at him playfully.

The two boys sit down on the bench with Ryoma. The lanky one looks at Ryoma out of the side of his eye. "After lunch, your final match is with Kaidoh-sempai. Then you're done."

Horio grinned. "It might be too hard to beat a senior…he could probably win against a junior though!"

"With mega luck!" The girl added, holding up a finger.

Ryoma jumped suddenly and touched his stomach. The two boys jump up, worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you okay, Echizen?"

"…I'm hungry." Was all he said, causing the girl to laugh loudly while Horio and the lanky boy let out a sigh of relief. 

"You have two straight wins even in this ranking tournament!" Horio exclaimed. "You're great, Echizen!"

They had all gone into a spare room near the courts to eat, the girl was in between Ryoma and the lanky boy – shielding her food from Horio.

"Horio-kun…you said it was going to be hard for Ryoma-kun to win!"

"To a regular member that is…but if he keeps playing like this! He might even be able to beat Kaidoh-sempai!"

A door opens and they all turn to look at the bowl-headed kid. Horio is the first to greet him. "Kachiro, where did you go?"

The girl grins and nearly jumps up. "Man! Kachiro that's some shiner! Mega props to ya!" She nodded.

"It's nothing really…" Kachiro looked away modestly. "I was trying so hard to tape that I got hit with a ball."

"…Oh." The girl seemed a bit disappointed at this and she went back to eating.

"Forget that, we've got a problem!" He said, holding up the camcorder. "Look at this! I taped Kaidoh-sempai's match, he's Ryoma-kun's next opponent!"

Everyone, except Ryoma of course, jumped up and made their way over to see what Kachiro had taped. "It was incredible!" Kachiro exclaimed, "really incredible!"

"Ah…that's good, maybe I can't win." Ryoma muttered.

"Eh…?" Kachiro looked torn. "How can you say that, Ryoma-kun?"

"They sure are good…" Ryoma was…reading a magazine. "Top pro."

"I knew it, chunyoro!" She ran a hand through her hair. "The super freshman has realized that he's destined for a noble defeat!" The girl touches her cheeks. "How amazing…" She laughs. "Just kidding!"

The next sound she heard was Ryoma leaving, leaving her at Kachiro's and the lanky boy's mercy.

"Ryoma-kun needs your encouragement! I think he's starting to think you don't believe he can do it!"

The girl sighs. "Fine fine, I'll go see him now and _try _to encourage him…but I'll do it my own way alright, chunyoro?"

"Yeah, that would be good." Kachiro and Katsuo nodded in agreement.

The crimson-eyed girl bolted out the door, the chirping and flapping followed her. A bird flitted just above her head as she ran at an unnatural cruising speed. "Eh? Ya guys coming too?" She grinned mischievously – now at least she'd have back up! 

She finally found him. "Oi! Echizen!"

Ryoma turns his head towards the approaching girl. He lets the ball go flying towards her. She catches it as she runs and tosses it to Ryoma when she reaches him.

"Are ya mad? Y'know with the whole 'noble freshman' shtick?" She was beginning to spaz out a little. "Cuz I'm just joking with ya man! There's no need to get all sore about it, chunyoro! I'll stop, I'll stop, just don't be mad! And besides I'm not good at the whole cheering thing y'know? But ya've probably figured that one out already right?" She laughed nervously.

Ryoma only blinked curiously at her. "Nope…I didn't notice."

"T-Then why have ya been...Haven't ya noticed..."

"You have a pimple." He said simply.

For a moment she looked downright relieved. "Oh it was only tha-WHAT?"

"Yeah," Echizen points to his cheek. "Right there."

"THIS IS MEGA AWFUL, CHUNYORO!" She drops to her knees in agony – how could her face be marred by such a thing!

Ryoma went back to volleying against the wall and the crimson-eyed girl was still on the ground, just laying there, with her eyes observing him quietly. Ryoma glances at her and tilts his racket so he can bounce the ball on it. "Is there something you want?"

The girl smirks. "Heh! Sick of me already~?"

"Not really, but do you want something?"

She gets up and dusts off her blazer sleeve. "It's nothing really...but good luck with yer match I guess."

Ryoma looks at the girl as if surprised that she said that to him, but he ends up smirking at her anyway. "You really aren't good at encouraging people."

She just shrugs. "Heh, I tried! And now Kachiro and Katsuo can't bother me about being mean to ya!" She looks at him seriously, clenching a fist in front of her. "But now that I've said it, ya absolutely can't lose now Echizen! I don't hand that sorta stuff out, chunyoro!" She broke out into endless grins and let out a laugh as she ran off – her winged companions following her from above.

The ball rolled off his racquet as he watches her receding figure for a moment. Ryoma quickly regains himself and pulls his cap down. "Heh…Mada Mada Dane." 

Birds swirl over head, darting from tree as if following the crimson-eyed girl walking through the campus. Echizen's match didn't start for a while – but what to do in the meantime? She walked through a normally unused path, thinking to herself. She had a wide arsenal of pranks to unleash on the unsuspecting student body, but which one was big enough to be her first? Itching powder in desks? Unleash roaches? Graffiti? A few sparrows fluttered around her, within her reach.

"What are ya guys chirping about now?" Barely a split second later, the girl was grabbed by at least three upperclassmen – huge ones I might add – from behind. She cursed and squirmed, but she couldn't get out of their hold. "What are ya doing? Lemme go!"

"It's revenge." A third-year girl with straight black hair pointed a manicured finger at her. "You're Okada Enma, right?"

The girl nodded, with a snort to convey her irritation of course. The third-year twirled a piece of hair around her finger casually. "Now, unless you publically apologize to Arai-kun – I'll personally tell the principal what you did to him!"

"I guess yer his daughter or somethin' toots?"

"Yes, I can also get you kicked out you know!"

"Either way. I ain't gonna apologize. It's my policy to say to never go back on my word, chunyoro!"

"How dare you!" She turns to the three lugs holding the crimson-eyed girl. "Through her in the shed!"

"Hai! Chako!" They lift the struggling girl and throw her into the dank shed, locking it before she could get out.

"This is what you deserved for disrespecting Arai-kun!" 

_Meanwhile…_

Ryoma walked onto the courts, his match with Kaidoh was in a few minutes – of course, he didn't look nervous at all. He passed Momoshiro, who turned away from his bag to face the first year.

"Yo!"

"Hello." Ryoma said shortly, continuing on his way to his side of the courts.

"Is Kaidoh your next opponent?" Momo asked casually.

"Uh, probably…" was Ryoma's response.

"Don't say 'probably'…you might not care, but…" Momoshiro's demeanor changed. "Be careful of 'Mamushi'."

"Mamushi?" Ryoma turned around, genuinely curious.

"I'm talking about Kaidoh."

"Ah…sure." Ryoma walked over to his end of the courts.

Momoshiro looked sympathetically at Ryoma's back. "I wonder if he understood…"

Just as Momo finished, a long hissing noise cut into everyone's ear drums. I do believe we all know what that means. Just like that, Kaidoh, the viper, made his way onto the courts – walking with his eyes closed as if he didn't have to be involved with the rest of the world. That zombie walk would only take him so far though. They probably would have broken into a staring contest if it wasn't for the Judge reminding them why they were really here.

"The best of one set match. Echizen to serve!"

The Ichinen trio looked on hopefully as Ryoma pauses before he serves. Everything was riding on this match - so much more than just 'who would become a regular', no all the freshmen pride had been staked on this match. If Ryoma failed...then the first-years would be the upperclassmen's play-things - no matter what the crimson-eyed girl said.

Speaking of which, it suddenly hits Kachiro. "Hey where's that girl?"

"What? She's not here?" Katsuo tore his eyes away from Ryoma to look at the bowl-head kid.

"I don't see her anywhere..." Kachiro sighed. "She probably got herself into trouble..."

The trio sigh in unison and Katsuo mutters. "Yeah you're probably right..."

Ryoma throws the ball in the air and, as the snake hisses, he serves it over to Kaidoh's side. Neither of them falter as they both continue to make contact with the ball. Kaidoh strikes, he lobs the ball high into the air, Echizen jumps for it.

"Go Echizen!" Horio cheered.

Echizen's racket makes smooth contact with the ball, sending it over to Kaidoh, who hit's it back.

Kachiro looked disppointed. Had he thought it was really going to be easy against a regular? "He hit it..."

But the ball hits the top of the net and, as Echizen's hat falls to the ground, it balances there, but then falls and bounces towards Kaidoh. Kaidoh just stands there looking at Echizen, he hisses softly. Echizen bends down to get his hat and put it back on his head. 

"15-0. Echizen leads." 

"Wow..." Horio whispered to himself.

"If we close our eyes for a second, we'll miss the game play." Kachiro said. His amazement was obvious.

"But if Ryoma-kun plays like this, he can win!" Katsuo said optimistically.

Horio loved reminding them about Kaidoh's abilities - what a negative nancy."But...Kaidoh-sempai hasn't showed us that thing yet..."

Ryoma serves again, his eyes rigid and calculating. Kaidoh returns it from the base line and runs closer up to the net. Ryoma hits it underhand back to him, but Kaidoh hits it back with ease...but who can tell with that odd and scary face of his? Anyway, Ryoma meets Kaidohs zombie gaze and catches him moving the other way, and hits it to the opposite side. Kaidoh smirks. Ryoma was falling deeper and deeper into his trap.

Now Kaidoh was back in that odd stance of his. That had to mean bad news. Kaidoh's snake shot was good you know! Maybe so good that Ryoma might not be able to beat him if Kaidoh used it continuously. The ball had already gone past his head, so maybe they were alright for another point. It was going to land and the service line. Kaidoh lunges for it and lets out a hiss as he returns it. But it doesn't go directly to Ryoma, no it was a snake shot without a doubt. It flies around the right net post. Ryoma couldn't even touch it. 

"15 all!" 

Enma had spent...a decent amount of her time thinking of ways to get out...the rest of it; however, had been used drawing birds and graffiti letters on the wall of this old shack. She had found a piece of chalk, and...well she got bored! A few birds sqawked outside, her crimson eyes looked toward the door.

"I'll figure something out, no worries chunyoro!" She threw the piece of chalk down and pushed against the door. It wouldn't budge - even with its apparent age. "So just pushing it won't work...maybe ramming it will then!" Enma grinned deviously and backed up as much as she could in the small space [suddenly she was proud that she wasn't claustrophobic]. "This'll prolly mega hurt..." Oh well. She ran at the door with all her might. 

OKAY SO MAYBE THE DOOR WASN'T SO OLD…

She fell onto her ass, clutching her side. "DAMN!" This was going to be harder than Enma thought! The crimson girl was about to ram the door again, but then she heard something - surprisingly over all the squawking. Wait...were those? "Hey...IS SOMEBODY OUTSIDE?" 

Kaidoh hisses as Ryoma's cocky edge returns to him after a moment of deep analysis. "Heh, returning it at that angle..." He switches his racquet to his left hand. "Mada Mada Dane."

* * *

**I'll probably update this story more than my other fic…..I like Enma a lot more – I can do a lotta fun things with her. 3**


	4. Freshmen of the Noble Sort

**X3 I wanna thank all the people who reviewed~! Reviews make me mega happy. **

**Ahem.**

**I'm on Thanksgiving break and I have no life – so that's why these are coming out so quickly. DON'T GET USED TO IT – I'M A TOTAL FLAKE.**

**Disclaimer: WE ALL KNOW I DON'T OWN THIS ANIME. **

**

* * *

**

I didn't believe in Echizen then. I honestly thought he was just a cocky freshman with a few fancy moves, but no real substance. Maybe that makes me dishonest, maybe everyone is right for not trusting me. It's how I felt though. Am I supposed to lie? Now…why did I apologize before his match with Kaidoh? Well…maybe I felt bad. Maybe I did care about Ryoma from the start…maybe there was just something about him…that…reminded me of myself once. 

Echizen serves and Kaidoh seemingly unleashes another snake attack.

Horio's voice cuts through the air like broken glass – all loud, annoying, and jagged to the touch…if you could touch someone's voice. "Snake?"

Momoshiro knows better. "No, it's just normal return!" 

Momoshiro was right. It was a normal return, which Echizen returns easily – he ain't the Prince of Tennis for nothing. To a passerby, it would just look like the two were just harmlessly going back and forth. But then they'd be wrong.

Kaidoh cocked an eyebrow. '_Oh ho? This freshman is hitting low and deep towards the line. But..._'

Ryoma smacks the ball to the base line, pushing Kaidoh to let the snake loose again.

'_It doesn't matter to me!_' His resolve was something to admire.

Ryoma narrowly gets to the ball, only being able to lob it back. Kaidoh sends it right back, now obviously dogging Ryoma's every one.

'_It's over!_'

Ryoma hits the ball out. Motherf- 

"That ball was pretty close ta the line, chunyoro…" Enma crossed her arms over her chest and nodded knowingly.

Everyone almost jumps out of their skin – how did she…why was she…she was standing right next to Momoshiro.

"**W-W-WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?**" Horio nearly bellowed.

"'bout…" She looks up in thought and then back at Horio. "2 minutes ago."

"Where were you all this time?" Kachiro asked, genuinely curious.

"Uhhh...I got inta some trouble." She waves her hand dismissively. "It's not a big deal."

"Typical."

Enma looked up at Momoshiro. "Yer Momoshiro Takeshi – right?" She grins at him. "I'm Okada Enma!"

"Nice to meet you – but you can call me Momo-chan." Already so friendly toward each other. 

Ryoma walks back to the spot where he had just been serving. "It's no good." He leaned his racquet on his shoulder. 

"Pshhhh." 

Horio's eyes were wide. "Wow...Both of them aren't giving an inch!"

Kaidoh turns around and the trio cringes, Momoshiro frowns a little, and Enma just stares intently at Kaidoh.

Momoshiro snorts and snickers. "Punk."

Kachiro shivers and whispers. "H-He can hear you…"

Enma places her hands on her hips. "Good!" 

5 minutes later 

"Game won by Kaidoh!" 

15 minutes later 

"Game won by Echizen!" 

Again and again the ball is volleyed from one end of the court to the other, between the Junior and the smaller freshmen. They made it look effortless – incredibly easy, Enma's eyes were glued to the match, namely the ball.

Kaidoh grits his teeth sharply. '_Finish!_' 

Horio realized it a few seconds after Enma. "There it is... The snake is out again!"

Kaidoh unleashes his snake again. It curves around the net post, bounces but still is returned by Echizen, to the surprise of many – including Enma.

'_What footing...He was able to hit my finishing shot!_'

Kaidoh hits another snake shot, which is still returned by Ryoma, Kaidoh smirks somewhat.

Kaidoh smirked. '_He's defiantly an incredible freshman, but he just signed his death wish._' 

"Ryoma-kun is returning all his shots!" Katsuo has that hopeful look in his eye again.

"If he continues to play like this, he may have a chance!" Kachiro had that same look too. Ugh maybe it's contagious.

Enma muttered. "Duh...That's the point of the whole game."

"What was that?" Katsuo shoots her a look.

Enma innocently looked away."Nothing!" 

Ryoma returned the ball back to Kaidoh with that fancy backhand of his – one handed, what a punk. 

"He returned the ball again!" Horio…just really liked stating the obvious didn't he?

Momoshiro closes his eyes knowingly. "Ahh...Echizen has fallen into Mamushi's trap."

The trio, as if they shared the same brain, turned around. "Trap?"

Enma looks at Momoshiro through the corner of her eyes, she had noticed it too.

"Yeah, to Mamushi his snake technique is not just a technique. His true intention is...It's..."

Kaidoh strikes the ball back onto Ryoma's side. Ryoma was sweating a lot now, Enma noted that mentally. He was still returning the balls, but it seemed that Ryoma was about to give.

Her head tilted down a little. '_He's reaching his limit...Man that sucks, he's gonna let them all down. All that freshmen pride…_'

Horio looked up. "I see...It's because he's running from the snake. Line to line...He's rapidly losing his stamina!"

Enma plays the naivety card. "Yeah, he's breathing really heavily..."

Momoshiro nodded. "Yeah, he's using his technique to exhaust his opponent. That's Mamushi's strategy."

"Every time he returns the ball, he's tiring. If this keeps going Ryoma-kun will..."

"40-0!" 

The trio huddles, leaving Enma and Momoshiro out of the loop.

"Momoshiro-sempai seems to dislike him."

"I think so too."

"Ah! Maybe..." Horio looks over his shoulder at Momoshiro "He lost in the same situation!"

Enma's stare doesn't waver from the match, so she doesn't seem fazed. Momoshiro sweatdrops and then the vein on the back of his head grows. "Shut up, First Years! Just turn around and focus on the game!" 

Over and over again Ryoma and Kaidoh volley the ball back to one another. Enma could tell Ryoma was getting nearer and nearer to his limit. Enma bites her lower lip, she hadn't thought about _actually_ wanting Ryoma to win. In fact before she didn't even care who won this match, but now it would be a lie to say that freshmen pride didn't mean anything to her. Enma's irritation getting to her, she knew this would be the only way to get Ryoma to beat Kaidoh.

Enma folded her hands behind her head and rolled her eyes. "Man, this is a pain. I nearly kill myself to get 'ere, jus' to see that he sucks this much! I could 'a taken a nap or something, chunyoro!"

"Okada-san! Don't say that, it's horrible to say!" Katsuo was probably two seconds from thumping her.

"Yeah Okada-san, Ryoma-kun's really good!" Kachiro tried to sway her – like he always did.

"Ionno…he looks like he's done – didn't take mega long." She turned away from the match.

"Okada-san! I mean it, Ryoma-kun's the best!" Kachiro said, his optimism coming to a boil.

Enma knows that Ryoma heard her, his wall wasn't _that_ strong. "Then prove it to me!" 

Ryoma stares into Enma's eyes as he returns Kaidoh's shot. A second later he's back in the game.

Kaidoh smirks, he thinks he's got this win locked away. '_He should be at his limit. He should start to..._'

Enma's eyes flickered with interest. Ryoma simply _refused_ to give up, it was working.

Kaidoh blinked and frowned/scowled... '_Strange...He should have lost his energy by now..._'

Ryoma slams the ball into Kaidoh's racquet repeatedly – the speed wasn't anything to scoff at either.

Kaidoh returns them, but Enma can see the surprise on his face. '_What's this speed? Where is he getting this strength from? It's weird, his shots are getting stronger and stronger!_' Kaidoh glances quickly over at the crimson-eyed girl. '_Could it be…?_'

It was true, his shots were getting stronger and stronger. It wasn't long until Kaidoh was still returning the shots but was obviously overwhelmed. Enma's brow furrows when she notices his leg move irregularly, as if in pain or exhaustion.

Ryoma smirks, at least he wasn't tired enough to be a cocky brat. "Kaidoh-sempai, you sure are sweating a lot."

Ryoma serves the ball quickly and it flies past Kaidoh. 

"40-30!" 

Finally getting towards the end of the match, and Ryoma wasn't about to let Enma prove herself right. He serves. Kaidoh runs after it.

"His leg." Momoshiro and the Trio look at Enma.

Just as she muttered that, Kaidoh's leg gave and Ryoma scored, thus winning the game. Blocking out all other utterings by the trio and Momoshiro, Enma fixates her gaze on Kaidoh's leg, trying to see if he was injured or tired. '_Such strong legs...kudos to him..._'

The Snake grinds his teeth, scowling heavily. '_It's not the ball that's moving faster...Could it be...that my reaction is...?_'

Ryoma serves and once again Kaidoh's leg gives, and he falls to his knees just as the ball goes past him.

Enma smirks slightly, her red eyes twinkling. '_His legs may be strong, but it's not going to be enough._'

Another serve from Echizen, this time Kaidoh returns it. Ryoma aims closer to the line this time. Kaidoh scowls. '_Again, so close to the line...There's a limit to making a fool out of me!_'

Kaidoh lets out another snake shot, but no luck, Ryoma returns it, and another irritating cycle begins...much to the author's chagrin. Well...until Kaidoh hit it into the net. 

"Mamushi's getting a taste of his own medicine." Momoshiro states bluntly. 

As the match continues, and not to mention totally out of the blue, a regular who wasn't far from where the trio, Momoshiro, and Enma were standing, explains Kaidoh's snake method with exceptional accuracy and understanding. "Kaidoh's plan was to use his snake to make Echizen run around the court and take his leg strength away. But Echizen came back with that, hitting deep and low to the line makes Kaidoh bend his knees. This makes Kaidoh reach for the ball. It takes 2-3 times his normal energy when he returns the ball."

Everything happened as the regular said, thus ending in Kaidoh hitting the net again. 

"30-0!" 

"That's how he exhausted Mamushi." Momoshiro said a matter-oh-factly.

Enma didn't take her eyes off the match. "I knew he was tired, but I was wondering why he was tiring this quick, I mean, his legs are mega strong."

The regular with thick glasses looked at her. "However, I don't think he would have figured out that strategy, unless you hadn't motivated him."

Kachiro was stunned. "What?" He turned to Enma. "That was motivation?"

Enma and Ryoma make eye contact once more. "Sorta. But...If Echizen loses, I stand by what I said."

Momoshiro ruffles her hair, pushing her head down a little. "Hey Enma-chan! Isn't that a little harsh?"

She maintains eye contact with Ryoma and says nothing. 

Kaidoh was dumbfounded. '_The one who fell for a trap...was it me?_' He keeps going – barely. '_I'll acknowledge I'm tired...But he's in the same state as me! If I lose my concentration, it will be over!_'

"Game won by Echizen!"

10 minutes later 

"Game won by Kaidoh!"

"Kaidoh-sempai is still fighting!" Horio announced.

Kachiro was beginning to get worried. "Now he sees Ryoma-kun's trap...If it ends up being an endurance match, he might be on the losing end!"

Enma smirked deviously and finally broke her thousand yard stare at the game. "Che, now ya don't seem so sure of Echizen, chunyoro!"

"I didn't mean it like that Okada-san!" He assured. 

"The snake...It's...Buggy… Whip… Shot... Here it comes!"

Enma's eyes widen in surprise as Ryoma copies Kaidoh's snake, except it goes around and up, landing behind Kaidoh, very close to the line. 

Enma, to say the least, was taken off guard. She hadn't seen someone so perceptive since…! "H-How did he?"

The trio surely share the same brain. "See! Echizen is strong!"

Enma just stands there in disbelief, not at all comprehending what three freshmen had said to her, and what everyone else was saying around her. She was in a state of utter shock. Ryoma had just played like Buchou…

"Hey, hey...This isn't funny!" Momoshiro shouted, snapping Enma back into reality.

She looked back at the match. '_He learned such a hard move just by watching Kaidoh-sempai play! Incredible!_' 

Ryoma shakes his arm. "Kaidoh-sempai, this is pretty complicated. Just recently, by chance I read an article about this technique. I just tried it to see, but it's harder than it looks." 

She goes from surprise to a fit of laughter. "That cocky bastard..."

"Match point Echizen!"

"One more point and he wins!" Horio shouted. 

The last serve. 

Kaidoh didn't want to believe it. '_This isn't a joke! He's only a freshman! I..I am Kaidoh Kaoru!_'

Or is it? 

Kaidoh gets into the snake position, which is loudly announced by Horio. His bandana falls off, revealing a messy mop of black hair. But all Kaidoh's tough talk does nothing to stop the ball from flying past him and winning the match for Echizen. 

"Game set! Game won by Echizen!" 

"Won..." Katsuo whispered

Horio said it a little louder. "He won!"

Kachiro was the one to shout it. "Ryoma-kun won!"

They cheered. "He did it! Wow! Amazing!"

Enma eyes close from their widened state and she sighs in relief. "It would 'a been mega awkward if he didn't."

Momoshiro grins and puts her in headlock, ruffling her hair. "Oh? So you did want him to win!"

Enma breaks free and looks up at Momoshiro, sticking her tongue out at him. "Che! Yer hearing things sempai!"

Momoshiro rolls his eyes. 

A photographer takes more pictures, one last one of Ryoma, another of the startled upperclassmen, and one of the trio happily running towards Ryoma with Enma standing in the gateway. But the happy moment was short-lived. Enma's smile immediately disappears. Kaidoh was doing one of the worst things imaginable to her. He was _beating_ his own leg with his tennis racquet. Like it was some dog! Enma growls and grabs a nearby wooden broom used to sweep the courts and runs swiftly over to Kaidoh. Taking it in both her hands she blocks Kaidoh from doing anymore damage to his knee.

"What are you doing, gaki?" He snarled.

She cheekily retorted, perhaps with a hint of seriousness. "I should be asking _ya_ that sempai! Keep this up and yer gonna injure yourself, and then how will ya play as a regular?"

Ryuzaki get a flicker surprise in her gaze.

"Mind your own damn business gaki!" Kaidoh brings his racquet down on Enma's broom and literally breaks it in half. Enma looks at the two separate pieces before choosing to block the incoming racquet with her two hands. She wasn't strong though, physically, and the racquet's wire was digging into her fingers, drawing blood. Kaidoh's breath was ragged, and his racquet had blood on it, she didn't know if it was hers or not. He shakes her off. Enma grows cautious, ready to block again if he tries to injure himself again. Kaidoh picks up his bandana as Ryoma walks over and extends his hand over the net.

"Handshake."

Kaidoh turns and walks away, further angering Enma.

She snarls, ignoring the blood dripping onto the pavement. "Hey! Ya can't walk away from that!"

Ryoma ignores Enma completely and continues with his one-sided conversation with the Snake. "Sorry about that…"

She comes up next to Ryoma, her eyes glaring daggers into Kaidoh. "Echizen, ya don't have to apologize to a guy like him! Argh! I can't stand people like that\!" Ryoma just shrugged and looked away. 

Sunset. "I knew that Echizen could win against Kaidoh-sempai!" Horio shouted.

"That ain't what ya said earlier, chunyoro!" Enma moseyed onto the courts, her fingers bandaged properly by the nurse.

"Okada-san!" The trio exclaimed.

"Yo~!" She grinned at them.

They were cleaning up the courts – taking down nets and sweeping up, work that Enma didn't want to be caught dead doing. Though it seemed like they had accepted her into their company, so it was something she might have to cope with.

"How's your hand?" Katsuo asked as she came over.

"So-so." She held it up for them to see. "By the way…who's Echizen's next opponent?" She looked at Horio expectantly.

"His next opponent will be a 3rd year regular…Inui-sempai. Even if it's Echizen…" Horio started with his doubt shtick.

Kachiro wouldn't have any other – hmmm…boy crush? "Ryoma-kun will win!"

"Don't get so mad!" Horio looked away.

Enma put Kachiro in a headlock. "Kachi-kun's mega serious, chunyoro!"

Ryoma called over. "Hey…I don't care what you say, but…Can we finish cleaning up?"

Enma skipped over to the super-freshman. "Sounds like Echizen has a hot date, chunyoro~!" Ryoma glances at her, causing her to cover her mouth to suppress her giggles.

Kachiro and Katsuo trot over. "Hey, hey! Ryoma-kun, did you practice with a coach when you were younger?"

"You sure are good!" Katsuo gushes, disgusting Enma. "Have you ever lost a game?"

"I lose all the time." He stated simply, walking away.

"Don't joke around, Ryoma-kun." Kachiro muttered. "Isn't becoming a pro your goal?"

"Not really." He said simply.

Enma giggled deviously, as the trio tried to get Ryoma to admit he wanted to become a pro. How ironic. 

Ryoma…He was surprising, and maybe he impressed me just a little bit….but I wasn't jumping on the bandwagon just yet. He couldn't beat the people I used to train with! No way! No sir! Try again some other time! Maybe if he trained for ten years he would stand a chance of gaining a point. Maybe.

* * *

**Long Chapter...but not much detail, I know. Writing the matches is really annoying...Anyway! Rate and Review please! x3 Seeing the review number go up makes me mega happy~!**


	5. Lace and Chains FILLER

**Since episode six is basically a filler…this is my excuse to make Prince of Tennis characters act like morons with the help of Enma…..yup. You can skip this chapter if you want – it's mostly gags and comedy anyway. **

**This is a filler chapter. I'm not sure if I'll be making this chapter relevant at all…so it could actually be Naruto-filler-esque where everything that happens is just….forgotten basically. Though if people like Kagami and Sachi…maybe I'll bring them back *shrug*. **

**I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fan fiction to satisfy my need for Ryoma to get with a different girl because I cannot stand Sakuno?  


* * *

**

Seigaku was probably such a quiet and dull campus until I got there. People probably complain about that. But who likes silence and boredom? Well, besides Tezuka-sempai – he's…just like that I bet. Don't you want action? Excitement? It's your youth! If you just let it quietly slip by, then you'll regret it! You'll be old before you know it, old and frail and bony and limited and crotchety! You'll be yelling at the rambunctious kids, telling them to get off your lawn. You'll shake your cane at them and grumble as they bolt away. I bet you'd wish that you had their youth though. I bet you'd wish that you could run as fast as they can. But wishing is useless you know. You gotta be proactive in life, and shape your own destiny while the clay is still moist! I wish I had remembered that before… 

"**YOU!**"

Enma looked up from her lunch. "Huh?"

"P-p-please don't make a scene onee-san…."

An angry girl with pigtails made her way over, and knocked Enma's lunch out of her hands.

"Hey!" The crimson-eyed girl glared up at the pig-tailed girl.

"APOLOGIZE!" She bellowed, glaring swords into Enma.

Kachiro, Katsuo, and Horio scoot away, closer to Ryoma, and look at each other. Ryoma didn't even look up from his magazine, as if he cared about this loud, hyper girl enough to look up.

"Who do you think she is? And what do they want with Okada-san?" Kachiro asked.

"I don't know, but she looks really angry…." Horio said.

"Oh what did she do now…?" Kachiro face palmed.

Enma blinked and didn't bother to get up. "Whaddya want?"

"APOLOGIZE TO MY SISTER!"

"I don't remember doing somethin' to her." She stated bluntly.

"O-onee-san, really…  
i-i-it isn't important!" The shy girl pulled on her sister's sleeve.

The pig-tailed girl spun around to face her younger sister. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT ISN'T IMPORTANT? SHE HURT YOU – SHE MUST APOLOGIZE!"

"I told ya I didn't do nothin' to her!" Enma exclaimed, her fang protruding.

"Excuse me…" Kachiro leaned forward and addressed the shyer sister. "What exactly did Okada-san do to you?"

"Kachiro! Don't ya believe me?"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME TELL THE STORY!" She growled at Enma before kindly turning back to the trio and Ryoma. "You see, we were walking toward the main building when we saw all these birds mobbing around the shed. At first, we thought it was a stray cat hiding – but as we passed we heard someone calling from inside, and us being good Samaritans –"

"Tell that to my lunch!" Enma spat.

The pig-tailed girl shot her a look before looking back at the Trio + Ryoma. "We help got her out. BUT DOES SHE THANK US? NO SIR! SHE RAN OUT AND KNOCKED MY POOR, DEFENSELESS SISTER OVER!" She spun around and pointed an accusing finger at Enma. "YOU MUST APOLOGIZE!"

Ryoma looked up. "You're too loud…"

"SHUT IT, FROG BOY!"

"Don't call me that." Ryoma said bluntly, as if he had a choice over what people called him.

"Yeah!" Enma puts him in a light headlock. "Only I can call 'im that!"

"…Absolutely untrue…" He jerks his body the other way.

Enma lets go of him and pats his head. "Awww, he's in denial!"

"Hmph…" Ryoma looks away.

The girl calmed down a little. "YOU! You still need to be punished! Meet me in the student lounge after school!" With that, the angry dragon left along with her sister.

"…We have a student lounge?" Enma blinked and looked at the trio, who just shrugged. 

Was she going to go? Absolutely not. Was she going to pay for that? Absolutely yes. After school Enma hung around the trio and Ryoma, which she had gotten in the habit of doing, looming around the gates of the courts while they cleaned up. Her stomach grumbled. "Damn that girl…why did she hafta knock my lunch on the floor? I've never met someone so high-strung."

"**What. Was. That.**" 

Shit. 

Enma turned around and gulped. "Oh…hey there…..wassup?"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" She angrily grabs Enma's ear and drags her away.

"Ow! Hey I need that ear, ya kno'!"

Kachiro looked up. "She's dead isn't she…?"

"Yup."

They only sigh. 

The girl, who was in desperate need of anger management, drags Enma into a joint building, up 3 flights, and into a room all the way down the hall. Pig-tails threw Enma onto a yellow bean bag chair. Wide-eyed, Enma's head spins in an attempt to scope out her new surroundings. The walls were a calm, mellow blue while the carpet was a funky neon mix of blue and green. An array of colored bean bag chairs were littered around the room, along with regular black chairs and matching coffee table, finally finished off with a slightly stained tan couch.

Enma sat up. "WHY DID YA TAKE ME TO SUCH A TACKY ROOM?"

"IT'S NOT TACKY! I PUT MY SOUL INTO DECORATING THIS ROOM!"

"APPARENTLY YA DON'T HAVE A SOUL! THIS IS JUST A ROOM FOR AN OLD LADY WITH A HELL OF A LOT OF CATS!"

The girl growls and glowers at Enma, probably ready to strike her at any moment.

The shy sister twiddles her thumbs nervously. "O-O-Onee-san…please don't do anything rash…"

Odd enough the girl backs off and takes a deep breath.

Enma stays firm, probably expecting a fight to break out between her and this dragon-chick – that's what punishment usual entailed from where she came from.

"I'm Sato Kagami…" The dragon gestures over to the shy sister. "And this is my twin sister Sato Sachi…"

"H-Hello…" Sachi waved.

Enma blinked slowly and nodded once "Yo. Okada Enma's the name!"

Kagami sighs irritably. "Let's get down to business already!" She points an accusatory finger at Enma. "YOU HARMED MY SISTER AND MUST BE PUNISHED!"

"And what'll be my punishment?" She runs a hand through her blonde hair.

Kagami only gives her an evil grin, while Sachi continued to twiddle her thumbs. This wasn't going to end well. Not at all! Was there anything she could do against her own sister? Not at all, this was impossible! She braced herself for the worst. 

The twins stand outside a restroom, just down the hall from the room they were just in. Kagami was smirking and Sachi was fingering the hem of her skirt, probably a nervous wreck on the inside.

"D-Did you really have to go this far…?" She asked softly.

"Of course! She'll never learn a thing if I don't!"

Enma kicks open the swinging door and steps out. She scoffs and places her hands on her hips – not happy with this at all. Kagami can only manage a snicker after seeing Enma in the maid outfit she picked out just for such an occasion. It wasn't necessarily slutty…but embarrassing and unexpected – yes very much so.

"Now what….If ya don't mind, I want to be out of this thing as soon as possible!" Enma muttered. She didn't like dresses like these. It was so cheesy and stereotypical-goth! Enma could appreciate things like these on other people – but she wasn't some sort of Lolita!

Kagami smirked and pointed back to the lounge. "Well! First you can make both my sister and I dinner!"

Enma only growls and stomps back into the lounge. She walks through a door and into a room that branched off from it. A smug Kagami and her awkward sister parked themselves on some beanbag chairs.

"See? You just need to be assertive!"

"…S-sure…" 

_Meanwhile…_

Momoshiro leaned against the gate leaning to the courts. "…It's quiet…. too quiet." *looks around* "Where's Enma….?" He looked toward the super freshmen beside him.

Ryoma presses his fingers against the strings of his racquet. "Student lounge…."

The second year bursts out laughing, Ryoma simply stares at him oddly.

"Oh you're serious…" 

Turns out the student lounge is the most unpopular place on campus, no one would want to be caught dead there! It was just soooo tacky! But to rescue Enma from Kagami's evil dictatorship the duo needed to venture into the belly of the beast!

"Room 201, 202, 203! Here we are!"

Ryoma remains quiet and opens the can of Ponta that he got just before they left on their 'perilous' journey.

"I told ya that I didn't cook!"

"That sounded like Enma!"

The door was down in less than two seconds.

Ryoma takes a sip of his drink and "You overdid it Momo-"

The scene baffled our heroes, Enma just stared back, her eyebrows rose in surprise, but her cheeks didn't flush from embarrassment at all.

Kagami grinned evilly, much to her sister's dismay. '_This is perfect! She'll be so embarrassed!_'

Much to Kagami's dismay, Enma only waves – literally as if nothing was wrong and she wasn't in a maid outfit or anything. "Yo! Momo-chan, Echizen – whatcha doin' 'ere?"

'_Ha! I knew- WHAT?_'

Momoshiro was at a loss for words."En-Enma?"

Enma moves the tray so it's leaning on her shoulders, revealing the bottom of the dress. She cocked an eyebrow at them in her own confusion "Wassup wit' the faces…?"

Momoshiro and Ryoma are literally speechless, at least until Ryoma regains his composure and smirks. He pulls down the brim of his hat in a cocky way. "Nice outfit."

"Oh this?" She points to Kagami. "This is my punishment apparently, pretty weak right?"

Ryoma simply sighs and crams his hands in his pockets. Enma was amusing sure, but tennis was much more entertaining. So he turns around and leaves the lounge to practice for his match the next day….not like he actually needed to though. He knew he'd win.

"Echizen! Where ya goin'? Weren't we jus' talking?"

Momoshiro sputters, just a little bit red. Kagami looked like she was about to go on a homicidal rampage. Sachi was busy throwing out the burnt crisps that Enma had made them – the girl couldn't cook to save her life. Speaking of Enma, she had finally noticed the mess Momoshiro was in. "What's wrong Momo-chan? Are ya sick? NOOOOO!" She throws her arms around him and hugs him. "Poor Momo-chan!"

Momoshiro has no time to set Enma straight, before he could even open his mouth the door opens. A cold wind blew in and a VERY scary aura filled the room. The pair turned around and the older boy almost went pale. Luckily for Enma, she didn't even know who the guy was – standing in the doorway with his brown hair and eyes and glasses, looking like he owned the place or whatever…..

Enma blinked at him, her expression going blank. "Who are ya?"

"Tez – Tezuka-buchou! This isn't what you think…!" He looks down at the first-year and whispers. "Maybe this is a good time for you to GET OFF!"

Enma unlatches and steps away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine, fine. Jeez, no need to be rude!"

"Momoshiro." Tezuka spoke with barely any emotion at all. "80 laps. **Now**." 

Say goodbye to quiet and dull, Seigaku…


End file.
